There are various needs for mechanically converting selected liquids into a mist and spray. Such needs are usually met by the use of a mechanical device which contains a compressor and all the accessories such as pressure lines, pressure valves, gaskets and etc. that must accompany a pressurized system.
However, in this invention, the design relates to converting liquids into mist and spray without the use of a compressor and does not have the problems that accompany a compressor system.